Tardes de Verano
by bunny lake
Summary: post OotP. Es verano y hace un calor terrible en la Madriguera… Ron sólo puede preguntarse una cosa ¿Por qué la ropa de las chicas tiene tan poca tela?.. ¿es que quiere que me dé algo?...ya completa!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: evidentemente los personajes no me pertenecen, así que patatín patatán….

Post OotP, julio. La Madriguera.

Este fic contiene comentarios, etc… no apropiados para menores de 17 años.

Ummmm…. Y no se me ocurre qué más. Sólo que es mi primer fic. Si lo disfrutas, enhorabuena, y si no… pues a olvidarlo!!

.**una falda de tela vaporosa.**

Es una tarde de julio, de esas en las que da pereza hasta respirar. Los rayos caen verticalmente, rebotando en el césped del patio trasero, y las pocas flores que allí crecen en potes de barro, que la señora Wisley se encarga de adecentar día tras día, se achicharran bajo un sol espectacular, cruel, y poco frecuente en esta parte del mundo. No obstante Glenda Chittock había afirmado en su programa de radio WWN1, que éste iba a ser uno de los veranos más calurosos en años. Las cuatro y media, y el reloj sigue con su paso lento y lento, tic tic tac tac, y Hermione es consciente de ello. Observa desde la ventana de la cocina el vuelo de un abejorro que intenta, a pesar de la rejilla antimosquitos, colarse en la madriguera. El insecto, por cabezonería o por al amor al arte, se envalentona, embiste y trastabillea, dibujando círculos en el aire, petardeando por el porche con su característico zumbido…. Y ya van 30º y subiendo. Hermione no puede más. Está tan apabullada por el calor… y eso que sólo lleva una simple faldilla de tela fresca, blanca, vaporosa, un poco por encima de las rodillas, y un suéter de tirantes… unas gotas de sudor perlan la parte superior de su labio, y en un acto inconsciente, se sube el pelo enmarañado, aún húmedo, y con una goma del pelo se hace una enhiesta cola de caballo. ¡Si al menos en la madriguera hubiera aire acondicionado!... y una sonrisa se dibuja cuando recuerda la tarde en que estuvo intentando explicarle lo que era…..

Se acerca un poco más a la ventana. Fuera el mundo continúa. Todos los demás están ocupados. Ron está con Bill, en el cobertizo, intentando arreglar el ford Anglia del Sr. Wisley, que quedó destrozado hace ya bastante. A la señora Wisley le da pavor que el Sr. Wisley lo coja de nuevo, y por eso siempre está allá, en el cobertizo, cubierto de polvo, medio olvidado… y justo esta semana, al cabezota y testarudo se le ha metido entre ceja y ceja que quiere arreglarlo. Que quiere sacarse la licencia mágica, y así poder utilizarlo en caso de urgencia… "Hermione, hay que estar preparados, por si acaso"…ummmm, ya te daré yo por si acaso. La señora Wisley se ha subido a su habitación, hace calor, y últimamente está demasiado nerviosa, demasiado ocupada con sus quehaceres, la orden…. Está bien que duerma un poco. Además, esos momentos de paz y de tranquilidad en los que el pequeño torbellino está fuera de combate se agradecen mucho…. No es que no la quiera, muy al contrario. Hermione la aprecia tanto como a su propia madre, pero es que es un saco de gritos andante, que le revoluciona a uno desde que entra en la habitación, y a veces a Hermione, acostumbrada a la soledad de ser hija única, ésto la supera.

Con un gran suspiro, se gira, y coge los vasos de té frío que estaban encima de la mesa, y abandona la cocina.

-toma Ginny, está frío- le alcanza el vaso a la muchacha, que está tirada en el suelo, aprovechando el fresquito de las baldosas, y leyendo el nuevo anuario de la liga nacional de Quidditch. De vez en cuando Hermione oye una risita, acompañada del crujir de una página…. Y es que Ginny se parece tanto a Ron, allí tumbada boca abajo, con los pies en alto…. No, no puede negar que es una Wisley. Pero se alegra de que por lo menos esté entretenida. Últimamente ha estado muy triste, pensando en qué debe de estar haciendo, allá todo sólo. Debe ser duro estar así, sin saber nada. Sólo esperando. Sin poder hablar con nadie, no poder salir de casa, no poder llevar una vida normal, y siempre hacer lo que te mandan. Sobretodo cuando ya nos sentimos adultos, y los demás nos siguen tratando como críos. Y Hermione, frunce el ceño, entre preocupada y obstinada, porque sabe que aunque casi estén a punto de alcanzar su mayoría de edad, cuestión de meses, para el resto, no serán más que unos críos, valientes, inteligentes, y leales, pero sólo eso. Unos críos. Y mientras se tumba en el sofá que está frente a la chimenea, ese sofá viejo y desgastado, lleno de parches remendados por la señora Wisley, coge su libro de 'Historia de la magia', de Adalbert Waffling , notando como poco a poco la modorra se apodera de ella. Ahora estaba leyendo cómo Ignatia Wildsmith (1227 – 1320) inventó el polvo flú, y en el momento siguiente Hermione ya no responde de sí misma, y el sueño se le ha apoderado…..

El calor entra suave, lento, y de improviso, como una mano lenta que la va meciendo entre aquís y allís, entre poquitos a pocos, y ella se siente transportada y segura en ese sofá que huele a casa, a hogar, que huele a Wisley. Que huele a él….

-Es imposible arreglarlo- Bill entra decidido en la cocina. A grandes pasos deja el trapo lleno de grasa sobre la mesa y se sirve un poco de té de la jarra que aún está fría.

-¿quieres un poco?- le pregunta a un Ron desaliñado y derrotado- creo que me voy a dar una ducha, apesto a sudor-

Y Bill da por zanjada la conversación. Así como es él. Práctico hasta para dar los buenos días o decir me marcho.

Y Ron se queda pensativo…. "_Aún no me he dado por vencido. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Aún quedan días para poder intentarlo. Me tomo el té y me pongo a ello"_. Ron se sienta en la silla de madera q tiene próxima a él, desvencijada como todas las demás, que ahora casi queda diminuta ante su tamaño, y en la que la pintura blanca se ha medio desconchado. Coge el vaso helado y lo mira atentamente_. "Por Alguf el Horroroso_2,_ menudo calor hace…. pero esto está tan rico…. Y se está genial aquí, cuando entra la pequeña brisa y le da a uno justo ahí, detrás de la cabeza"_…. y el silencio de la cocina y la calma de la casa, lo trasportan a otro momento, a recuerdos que tiene medio olvidados, y que de vez en cuando salen así, cabrones, y te pegan fuerte en la entrada del estómago….. y se acuerda de cuando estuvo a punto de perderlo todo. Y de su cara… no quiere dejar de ver nunca su cara. Desde hace un tiempo se viene sintiendo extraño. Taciturno, medio huraño. A veces no sabe qué le pasa, y otras lo sabe demasiado. Y lo peor es que no quiere que cambie nada, aunque necesita que cambie algo. "_Es la mierda de crecer, tío, te conviertes en un ser hiperhormonado…. En fin, a la porra"_….

y se levanta tranquilo, y se dirige al salón, donde está Ginny, trasteando con su anuario… se muerde la lengua porque lo que le apetece es quitárselo y mandarla fuera… Últimamente no se llevan nada bien. Ella está irritable, nerviosa, y él está….bueno, él mejor no contarlo. Las peleas se suceden sin descanso, y su madre ya les ha dicho que este año no hay regalos de cumpleaños, a menos que cambien su actitud para lo que queda de verano.

Ron se sienta en el sillón orejero de su padre, dando la espalda a Ginny, que está fuera de esa pequeña ele que los dos sofás forman en la atiborrada sala. Y es justo en el momento en que se sienta, en ese preciso momento, en el que oye un pequeño gemido, y un crujir de tela suave, quedo, a su lado. Y gira un milímetro su cuello, y justo, allí, tumbada, una visión que lo deja extasiado.

…..Hermione está en un gran campo, verde, pintado de retazos impresionistas, de color rojo, dorado, malva, cuyo aroma inundan cada uno de los átomos que respira. Y ella se da cuenta de que respira luz, y que respira tranquilidad, y que allí donde está todo es lento, todo transcurre despacio. A lo lejos, una cabeza pelirroja sobresale entre los matorrales…. "_ya te he pillado!"_ Y corre hacia él, y lo atrapa, y se tira a sus brazos, y él la coge y la voltea, y se besan y todo es tan…..

Hermione duerme, y Ron la mira, extasiado. Parece tan frágil, tan delicada….y su piel, extremadamente suave. Es tan distinta a la suya propia. Hermione tiene las piernas medio flexionadas, un pequeño cuatro en medio del cuero parcheado. Algunos mechones se han salido del recogido, rizados, y le caen así, sobre el cuello, ese cuello, tan largo. Y Ron no puede menos que pensar que le encantaría olerlo, y poner sus labios justo ahí, donde se junta la base del cuello con la espalda. O no, mejor le encantaría pasar sus dedos por el hueco de la clavícula, que tiene formas caprichosas, presionadas contra esa piel tan blanca, de melocotón almibarado….¿sabrá dulce o salado?... y Ron se percata de que tiene la boca entreabierta, y de que su respiración poco a poco se va agitando, y que su pecho, ese pecho que está aprisionado por esos pocos centímetros de tela, sube y baja. Baja y sube. Y Ron acompasa su latido al de ella, como si nada más que su palpitar fuera lo que impulsa al mundo en esta larga carrera. Y de forma inconsciente. Él se pasa la lengua por los labios… "_por Morgana__3__ la tremenda, qué calor"_….un tirante se ha deslizado, poco a poco, y Ron puede ver, expectante, un poco de carne, aún más rosada, más suave, y el nacimiento de un trozo de piel tantas veces deseado… es cuando se da cuenta anonadado, que Hermione no lleva esos cachivaches, "¿_cómo rayos se llaman_?", que llevan las mujeres para sujetarse… bueno para éso. Y un sudor frío le recorre la base de la espina dorsal, y su respiración se agita más, porque la de ella también se ha agitado… Hermione mueve una pierna, hacia arriba, y la tela, vaporosa, forma nubes en el aire, y dibuja recorridos inexplicables para los ojos de él… y dos centímetros más arriba, mucho más arriba de la rodilla, aprecia una carne firme, dorada, censurada por el resto de una tela que a Ron le parece un martirio. Y se queda observando como una mano de ella, sin prisa pero sin pausa, se dirige, inexorable, a ubicarse entre sus piernas…. Y Ron no puede más. Ya no estamos a 30º. A Ron le ha dado un ataque en pleno sofá, y cual tetera andante, está en su punto más álgido. Le duele tanto ahí abajo, que cree que explotará si no se menea, si no se levanta y se tumba encima de ella, si no la aprieta contra ese cuero parcheado, si no mete su nariz en ese hueco del cuello, y aspira, hondo, porque sabe que desde no hace mucho, el olor de Hermione es lo único que puede recordar claro, lo único en lo que piensa cuando se acuesta, cuando come, cuando cena, cuando respira…. Porque sabe que desde no hace mucho, ella es lo único que ha respirado.

Ahora es cuando se da cuenta, por primera vez de su olor, y de lo que éste provoca en su cuerpo. De cómo provoca reacciones que apenas comprende. De cómo llega así, despacio, a desbordar ese pequeño momento de serenidad, y a convertirle en otro él, en alguien que jamás hubiera pensado.

El olor de Hermione llega simple, y verdadero. Se impregna en cada punta de los dedos de Ron, para ir haciendo estelas en el aire, y rodearle. Mientras, gota a gota, cada una de esas partículas de ella cobra vida en él, en sus narinas, y poco a poco la aspira y absorbe, en una especie de pequeño canibalismo…

"_porque tengo hambre de ti"._

Cuando su olor llega, él sabe que todo en su pequeño micromundo está bien, y que nada cambiará. El tiempo se hace eterno, y los segundos son tan largos que caben los dos en ellos estirados.Su olor le ancla a su cuerpo, Le obliga a no evadirse, a quedarse en ella, y ser parte de su respiración, rellenando cada uno de sus huecos.

Ron se re remueve inquieto en el sofá, esperando no sabe a qué, algo, quizás una llamada de ella, un nuevo gemido… pero si ella emite un nuevo gemido, Ron está seguro de que le da algo….

Y entonces es cuando se oye un "….onnn…" medio aspirado.

Ginny se gira sorprendida, medio asustada y confundida…

-¡eh, bruto! Qué me has pisado!!!!!-

1 WWN: Wizarding Gíreles Network. Glenda Chittock es la presentadora más famosa de la radio.

2 Alguf el Horroroso: duende asqueroso que desprende un gran hedor. Conocido en el mundo mágico por intentar vender frascos que contenían su sudor para fabricar bombas fétidas.

3 Morgana le Fay: Animaga Pájaro (Medieval, fechas desconocidas ).

Otras veces conocida como Morgana, hermanastra del rey Arturo. Bruja oscura, enemiga de Merlín.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! He pensado en subir las siguientes partes una cada día que pase, así que en cuatro días, historia completa:P

Bueno, espero que la disfruitéis. Un beso y gracias por pasaros!!

Disclaimer: evidentemente los personajes no me pertenecen, así que patatín patatán…. No gana nada, excepto divertirme un rato.

Post OotP, julio. La Madriguera.

Este fic contiene comentarios, etc… no apropiados para menores de 17 años.

Ummmm…. Y no se me ocurre qué más. Sólo que es mi primer fic. Si lo disfrutas, enhorabuena, y si no… pues a olvidarlo!!

.**unos pantalones cortos de verano**.

Los días siguientes, las cosas no mejoran. Hace igual o más calor, y han aparecido las moscas, pequeñas legionarias ruidosas, que hacen su invasión nada silenciosa. La señora Wisley está harta de ellas, y no se oye más que improperios desde la cocina. Hoy se le ha ocurrido hacer galletas y Ginny y ella llevan un buen rato trasteando en la cocina.

El aroma de mantequilla se sumerge suave, directo, por las narinas de Hermione, bajando en pequeñas danzas hasta sus tripas, que gruñen un poco pidiéndole a su ama tan exquisito bocado. Pero Hermione es una chica muy obstinada, y está estudiando. Quedan exactamente 4 minutos para acabar su hora dedicada a pociones, y hasta que el reloj llegue a las cuatro, no se levantará de su sitio. En su improvisada mesa de estudio, pegada a la ventana más grande de la sala, los libros y los pergaminos se amontonan, ordenados pulcramente, y sus notas de letra diminuta y apretada se suceden entre tinteros, y pequeños frascos… la verdad es que está un poco cansada, quizás pueda ir a ver qué está haciendo. Estudiar así, sin que sus ojos se fijen en ella, no es divertido. Últimamente lo necesita demasiado a su alrededor. Necesita demasiado su presencia. Y perderse en esos ojos que la miran tantas veces, extrañados. Le encanta burlarse de sus greñas desmedidas, "_córtate el pelo Ron, pareces una niña"_, y como respuesta, un Ron enojado, tozudo, que se atusa la melena. Un león apocado. Pero valiente, eso no puede dudarlo…. Y apoyando la cabeza en uno de sus brazos, mira soñadora el patio, y ve cómo Bill y Ron intentan mover el coche, sin ningún resultado. Hoy el sol apenas les ha acompañado. Son las cuatro menos 2 minutos, y parece que sea ya de noche. Unos nubarrones grises, tremendos, sin final, se agolpan y aporrean unos a otros allá a lo lejos. Ron echa pestes contra el coche, y le da una fuerte patada, dejando un bollo en la parte del guardabarros. Por Circe bendita, está hecho todo un bestia…una bestia. Y Hermione de pronto se siente chiquita, porque este Ron que ahora la sorprende con sus silencios taciturnos es increíblemente superior a ella, en altura, en fuerza, y si él quisiera, simplemente con uno de sus brazos, la podría empujar contra la puerta y……

Un rayo.

Aunque no los oye intuye lo que Bill le está gritando, porque ve como los dos hermanos empujan el coche hasta dentro del cobertizo, y como Bill regresa sólo hacia la casa, otra vez manchado hasta las cejas y farfullando.

El día ha dejado de ser tímido, y en dos minutos ha empezado a mostrar su lado más mal encarado. Pero a ella le gusta la lluvia, y lo que ello conlleva. La hace sentirse segura, a salvo. Además, lleva toda la tarde en la casa. Nerviosa. Esperando algo. Sabe que está por llegar, y se encuentra excitada.

Abstraerse tanto en los libros no está bien. Bueno, ni bien ni mal. A veces está bien, le permite excusarse de muchas cosas. De aburrirse escuchando tonterías, le ayuda a pensar en sus cosas, a crearse su pequeño mundo paralelo. Pero otras veces, como esta, no ayuda.

A pesar de estar esperando a que los cuatro minutos pasaran, Hermione ni se ha percatado cuando el reloj ha sonado. Se ha quedado ahí, sentada, pensando, absorta.

Está tan concentrada, que no se ha dado cuenta.

La ventana, abierta. Una brisa, tímida, se ha colado, así poquito a poco. Es fresca, y huele a tierra. Y un resorte hace click en su cabeza. El ruido. La lluvia hace ruido. El mundo hace ruido.

Ella hace ruido.

Es un ruido interno, que te entra suave, y que va arrancando pequeñas notas que sólo oyen unos pocos privilegiados. Y no lo puede evitar. Siente unas ganas terribles, locas, de salir, de ponerse debajo. Una vez más, esas lustrosas sirenas la aprisionan con su canto, y quiere ir hacia ellas, directa, a estrellarse contra ese muro de agua fría, de agua tersa, de agua mullida que la acoge, que la atrapa.

¿Ron?, ¿donde está tu hermano?- pregunta la señora wisley a Bill. Y Bill refunfuña mientras responde que el muy cabezón está allá, en el cobertizo con el viejo cacharro, intentando no se sabe muy bien el qué, y que patatín patatán…. Y su voz se pierde por la escalera. La señora Wisley mira a Ginny….hombres…. quidditch o grasa. Limitados. Y las dos ríen… y Hermione se siente ajena a lo que ve, y desearía, en ese pequeño instante, estar incluida en esa broma, en ese juego de palabras, reír con Ginny y la señora Wisley.. no ser sólo una invitada. Ser parte de la familia.

Al cabo de un rato, las galletas ya están listas para comer, y la señora wisley le ordena a Ginny que avise a Ron… Ginny refunfuña, pelea, discute, se enciende y altera… "_que se aguante el imbécil, mamá, no merece la pena llamarlo"._

Y Hermione, no sabe cómo, pero se ofrece voluntaria. …

"_El contacto. Fresco y húmedo. _

_Resbalan, caen. _

_Se moja mi pelo, y se mezcla, suave, con el agua. Forma trenzas, hebras, que juegan solas bajo el peso del agua, haciendo formas curiosas, pegándose a mi cara._

_Abrir los ojos al infinito azul, y ver miles, cientos, millones, de pequeñas exploradoras, de pequeñas guerreras, que luchan por aferrarse al cielo, sin conseguirlo._

_Y yo aquí, pegada a la tierra verde, al suelo húmedo, abro los brazos, y me transformo en un interrogante de carne, vuelto al cielo…."_

Así entra Hermione en el cobertizo, chorreando agua por todas partes, mojados los pantalones cortos, el pequeño chubasquero verde de ginny…. Pero feliz y radiante.

Y un Ron sorprendido la observa sentado, desde dentro del coche…..

-para-

¿qué?

que pares el motor del coche. Por favor.-

Obstinado, enfurruñado, continua dale que dale con la llave en el contacto, esperando quizás un milagro. El pobre lo único que consigue es arrancarle un mísero estertor lánguido a ese polvoriento cacharro.

-me parece que éste va a ser uno de nuestros típicos días escoceses- aventura con una sonrisa taciturna, medio oculta por una risita nerviosa- y como no nos larguemos rápido, mi madre va a echarnos una bronca de órdago.-

El pelirrojo hace ademán de abrir la portezuela del coche.

-no, por favor. Quiero quedarme aquí. Por lo menos hasta que acabe la tormenta.- sus ojos son tan suplicantes que Ron no puede hacer nada más que dejar la portezuela cerrada, y esperar. No sabe muy bien el qué. Pero ella se lo ha pedido.

-gracias- y una sonrisa, torcida, y el hoyuelo en la mejilla….. Dos grandes luminarias quiebran el cielo, y un estruendo de mil demonios anuncia que la invasión silenciosa está ganando terreno… miles de gotas, unas pequeñas y otras gruesas, comienzan a crear ruidos cadenciosos, insinuantes, sobre la tapa oxidada del viejo cobertizo. Una banda sonora de silencio….

Así, de perfil, se la ve muy bonita. Casi hasta hermosa. Su perfil y el silencio del coche la hacen mucho más joven de lo que es. Casi una niña. Aunque Ron sabe que no lo es. Él es muy consciente de que Hermione es una mujer y que ahora está a su lado, silenciosa, inquietante y chorreando agua por todos lados. Y pensar que al principio la detestaba tanto…. Y ahora sólo la ve así, una mujer en toda su esencia. Con los ojos cerrados, y la cabeza medio echada hacia atrás, haciendo pequeños movimientos acompasados a las gotas que repiquetean. La boca entreabierta, lo justo para dejar imaginar un poco la pequeña punta rosada de la lengua, y los dientes de gato. Esos dientes pequeños, incisivos, felinos, que en un futuro morderán durante noches enteras a otros tantos…. Y Ron se imagina el impacto que esos dientes pueden hacer en su carne, incrustados en su hombro, en sus brazos, en el hueco de su mano. Y un impulso salvaje, entre húmedo y cargado de electricidad, quizás inspirado por el ambiente, le entra así, de repente. Sin haberlo esperado.

"_coño, joder, ostia. Es tu amiga. Mierda, te tiene confianza, joder. ¿en qué coño estás pensando?_" y él sólo piensa en el hueco de sus labios, y en que exhala pequeñas volutas de vaho, y que su respiración se acompasa al ritmo de las gotas, y que todo es tan acuoso, tan húmedo, que hasta él se ve rodeado de esa luz tenue y breve que corta el coche por ambos lados…hasta él está respirando así. Todo empañado. Ron empañado.

-¿te encuentras mal?- la sonrisa de Hermione le inunda por completo. Atontado y perplejo…lo ha pillado mirándola embobado. Ahora si que pensará que no es más que un crío inmaduro. Alguien que jamás podría estar a su nivel. Porque Hermione ya es una mujer, en todos los sentidos, y él, un pobre desgraciado a medio camino entre los dos lados.

-no, sólo que aquí dentro hace calor, y se empieza a empañar esto… así que podríamos largarnos de aquí- Ron desea con todas sus ganas salir pitando de esa situación que le esta lacerando, sobretodo por ahí abajo. Desde hace un buen rato nota como poco a poco, la presión ha ido ganando, y que el espacio libre se ha ido haciendo cada vez más pequeño…. Y una oleada de pánico le rebota de repente en el cerebro….

"_Merlin, como Hermione lo vea me da algo, pensará encima que soy un pobre pervertido, un puto enfermo…Merlin, qué vergüenza_…."

-sabes qué, me encanta estar aquí.- y se incorpora un poco en el asiento. Estirando de la palanca inferior tira de ella todo lo hacia atrás que puede, y se acomoda con las piernas sobre el salpicadero. Unas piernas largas, un poco irregulares pero de un tono suave y almibarado. Las uñas están pintadas de un rojo sangre tan fuerte que contrasta con la blancura lechosa de los pies. En algunas el desconchado es bastante evidente, como si fuera un efecto deseado. Pero aún así el conjunto que ofrecen es espectacular.-no te importa, ¿verdad?. Necesitaba estar así. Suspendida entre la nada. Sólo en silencio, sin que nadie invadiera mis pensamientos. Simplemente escuchando como pasa el tiempo y como me recubre un muro de agua…..- ella se gira hacia un Ron apurado y sorprendido, que jamás hubiera pensado que Hermione se pintara las uñas…un gesto de coquetería que lo sorprende y lo altera aún más si cabe.- ¿por qué no pruebas tú también? Estarás más cómodo y dejarás de tener esa expresión de empalado… jajajaja!- su risa le estremece. Es tan cálida y le da tanta confianza…. Un poco como sentirte en casa. Ron coge la palanca y tira con todas sus fuerzas…. Crac… la palanca cede bajo el esfuerzo, y un Ron asombrado se encuentra con el apéndice de metal en la mano….

-para morirse…jajajaja!-

"_y otra vez, dale con la risa…. De aquí me da un algo, seguro_..." piensa Ron, entre divertido, y azorado.

Tras muchos esfuerzos, Ron consigue, por fin, mover el asiento. Ahora está mucho más cómodo. Pretextando que tiene un poco de fresco, coge el chubasquero verde que Hermione se ha quitado y tirado por el suelo, y se lo pone sobre el regazo. Ahora si. Así si que se está en la gloria. La tela, a pesar de que por el anverso está mojada, por dentro exhala un calor muy bueno, muy cómodo…y Ron se da cuenta tarde de que es el calor del cuerpo de Hermione. Se da cuenta de que su pecho ha estado atrapado bajo esa tela que ahora está sobre él, y más que ayudar a tapar la incipiente erección, Ron nota que le ayuda a lo contrario.

Hermione pone la radio, único elemento del coche que todavía funciona, mientras trastea, buscando una emisora decente, tararea algo. Ron no tiene ni idea de qué es. Normal que no lo sepa. No se ha esforzado ni una sola vez durante este curso en prestar atención a estudios muggles, y la música que Harry y Hermione oyen a veces fuera de Hogwarts a él le suena a chino. Hermione encuentra una emisora mágica donde se oye una canción suave y melancólica, aunque a él sigue sin sonarle de nada…. Tampoco es que sea muy melómano. A él sólo le gustan los Chudley Cannons. Pero poco a poco se relaja, y el ambiente se vuelve mucho más placentero. Y eso que al principio, cuando Hermione entró al coche echando agua por todas partes se había mostrado muy escéptico. Y enfadado. Y antipático. Lo raro es que Hermione le hubiera tratado desde el principio con calidez y afecto, y lo miraba con unos ojos suaves, distintos a los de tantas otras tardes de verano…. Quizás esperaba un comportamiento distinto, más parecido al que la caracterizaba. Pero aquellos días Hermione había estado rara… mucho más inmersa en ella misma que nunca. Mucho más perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Ahora se la veía distinta. Mucho más receptiva, más suave, menos discutidora. Más proclive a ser conciliadora. ¿será esta una nueva Hermione?...

Hermione…..

-¿en qué piensas?- vaya, lo ha pillado desprevenido… pensando otra vez…. Fuera, la lluvia cae, imperturbable, mientras en la radio se oye de fondo a un grupo de los sesenta. Ron se recuesta un poco en el asiento, empiezan a dolerle las piernas. Bueno, en realidad tiene más hambre que dolor.-la verdad, es que no pienso en nada, sólo me dejo llevar un poco por el ruido del agua…es …¿cómo decirlo? Inquietante… sí, eso es, inquietante….

-¿inquietante?- sus ojos muestran un pequeño matiz de sorpresa, y quizás un punto de curiosidad. Sí, Hermione es decididamente una mujer curiosa. – yo habría dicho relajante, tranquilizadora….pero inquietante…como que no.

-err…. Bueno, quizás debería de haber dicho otra cosa. Sólo que me preocupa el estar aquí, parados en medio de la nada. Y mi madre en la cocina, seguro que está preocupada…. además tengo un poco de hambre…- y se palpa el estómago, entre avergonzado y taciturno.

Una gran sonrisa le vuelve a pillar desprevenido. Hermione abre las cremalleras de los bolsillos del chubasquero de Ginny y ahí están, doradas y radiantes, cremosas y olorosas, ocho galletas recién horneadas….. a Ron se le cae la baba.

Poco a poco, el calorcillo se va notando. Ella ya no está tan empapada. Sólo tiene el flequillo un poco húmedo así que se suelta el pelo, y se lo coloca de lado. Vuelve a recostarse, y a estirar las piernas, y Ron ve que aún hay pequeños regueros de agua que corren por ellas, formando dibujos imposibles allí donde la carne se pliega… y es imposible no mirar los pliegues, y las sombras que se forman en cada uno de los rincones de esa piel tan blanca….

Él se fija en cada uno de los detalles de las rodillas. En la izquierda hay una pequeña cicatriz, producto seguro de alguna caída de la infancia. Y se pone a pensar en una Hermione infantil, anterior a la que él conoce, y en la Hermione adolescente de la que él sí ha disfrutado, con dos grandes trenzas castañas, y pantalones cortos, tan cortos como los que ahora lleva. Y en esta Hermione pre adulta, aún casi una niña, pero mujer en definitiva. Y ve que a pesar de las formas, los peinados y los tamaños de hueso cambiados a golpe de calendario, ella conserva su misma sonrisa, y esos gestos de paz que tanto lo asombran, y esas miradas pícaras y traviesas antes de embestirle en la batalla… y en esos momentos se siente tremendamente celoso de no poder estar en su futuro, de que otras manos la toquen, de que otros la respiren, de que otras voces le susurren a su espalda….

Nunca se había sentido así. Hasta ahora. Ahora necesita reconocer su rostro en cada uno de los que ve a su alrededor. Ubicar sus rasgos en los de otra gente. ¿Y por qué? ¿por qué le pasa esto?...

"_te conozco de hace años. Quizás desde siempre. Y ahora te me presentas así, distinta, como si todo fuera diferente. Pero…., Merlin, es cierto, todo es diferente_."

Hermione continua recostada en el asiento, se gira, quedando de lado. Ahora puede verle toda la cara. Sus párpados medio cerrados. Su pecho subiendo y bajando, bajo esa capa de fino algodón blanco….y sus brazos, largos…. Sus manos son pequeñas, y las tiene entrelazadas justo bajo el mentón, apoyando la cara…. Y es en ese mismo instante,cuando Ronal Bilius Wisley es consciente de que se ha enamorado por primera vez en toda su vida.

Perplejo, y cada vez más asustado, Ron ve que Hermione abre un ojo, y después otro, como una gatita después de la siesta, desperezada, estirando los brazos…. Es cuando se da cuenta que ella lo mira divertida y como poco a poco, va acercando su cara, ya a casi unos centímetros de la suya. Y es también cuando Ronald Bilius Wisley, proyecto de hombre, pierde la compostura, y el pánico, cabrón donde los haya, gana su batalla- Herrrr…mione, creoquedeberíamosirnosya!- a trompicones y renqueando, medio gutural y enroncado- mi madre debe de estar hecha un basilisco- y una gran expresión de pánico se dibuja a la luz de un rayo….

Una Hermione divertida, abre la portezuela se gira y ya medio saliendo del coche suspira…

-Tranquilo Ronald, no me voy a abalanzar sobre ti…. Al menos no, hasta que tú mismo me lo pidas….

-continuará-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: evidentemente los personajes no me pertenecen, así que patatín patatán….

Post OotP, julio. La Madriguera.

Este fic contiene comentarios, etc… no apropiados para menores de 17 años.

Esta es ya la tercera parte….sólo queda una para el final!!!!

Muchas gracias por pasaros!!!

.**Un camisón blanco**.

Hermione no puede dormir. Está demasiado ocupada. Pensando. Mejor dicho, no piensa, sino que son las ideas las que batallan en su interior, y puñeteras, se aferran a su insomnio para dejarla de lado y obligarla a no pegar ojo…..

-por la madre de Rowena Ravenclaw, Morfeo atrápame de una vez en tus sueños…..- y una Hermione desesperada vuelve a dar otra vuelta en la cama.

Son las dos y 17. Es de esas noches en las que está así, tumbada, mirando el techo, y sólo oye el ruido del reloj avanzando, imperturbable, mientras ella se vuelve sensible a cada segundo que pasa, porque se le hace eterno.

Tic

Tic

Tic

Tic

Y está tan cansada…. Y sigue sin dormir. Mierda. Las 3 menos cuarto. Y qué calor hace ahora. Ya no sabe ni como ponerse.

Está nerviosa y quiere calmarse. Y esta situación, que ya viene repitiéndose de largo, la tiene saturada, cansada y ofuscada. Algunas noches se entretiene pensando. En fórmulas de pociones, en hechizos que no tiene claros….

Pero la mayor parte del tiempo sólo tiene un tema, recurrente, que estira y estira hasta que ya no puede más, y cae rendida. Siempre lo tiene en mente. No sabe cómo quitarlo. Cómo pararlo. Y se da cuenta, de que cada día que pasa es un día menos para el final, y que cuanto antes tenga las cosas claras, antes podrá descansar.

Ginny ronca como siempre, tranquila y ajena al mundo. Como buena Weasley. Con la sábana enroscada entre las piernas, y el pelo esparcido, a jirones, sobre su cara pecosa. De vez en cuando, murmura algo, un poquito bajo, y Hermione casi podría jurar que es su nombre. Así dormida, su aspecto de niña es mucho más pronunciado. Y una sonrisa llena de ternura se asoma en el borde de sus labios.

De pronto, un crujido externo se filtra a través de la rendija que hay entre la puerta semiabierta y su marco. Y una pequeña sombra, un pequeño bulto se divisa desde el ángulo que forma la cama de Hermione. Ya lo estaba esperando. Como cada noche, desde hace dos semanas exactas. Las dos semanas que ella ha estado en la Madriguera.

Cree saber de qué se trata, y por eso nunca se ha preocupado. Y es cuando intuye esa sombra tras la puerta cuando de verdad comienza su descanso. Cuando relaja su alma, y Morfeo la deja soñando…. Pero hoy es diferente.

Hoy quiere que todo sea diferente. Lentamente pone un pie en el suelo. El otro le sigue al paso. Y despacio, suave, y quedo, se acerca con pie firme al que está al otro lado.

-shhhhhhhh- Hermione no quiere que él se asuste cuando la vea abrir la puerta, así, en camisón blanco. No quiere asustarlo, porque sabe que los silencios nocturnos pueden ser más escandalosos que un boggart desbocado. Y porque quiere que este momento sea suyo. De ellos. No quiere ni a un solo Weasley más. Los quiere mucho, pero no tanto. Un bulto, acurrucado en el suelo, junto a la puerta la mira sobresaltado. Y unos ojos medio asustados….. Ronald Weasley…. Si tú supiera cuanto te….

Hermione le coge de la mano, y lo ayuda a levantar. Ron, está como atontado, no sólo por el hecho de que lo hayan pillado, sino porque se ha percatado de que Hermione lleva sólo un camisón blanco. Dos tirantes, a modo de lazo, y unas rodillas breves y redondas, suavemente dibujadas a retazos. Absorto la medio contempla, avergonzado. Jamás la había visto así, con tan poca ropa, y a tan poca distancia…

Glups….

Y ella lo estira, coge su mano, y lo estira hacia abajo, hacia la cocina. Él se deja. Ahora mismo podría llevarlo al fin del mundo, y a él no le importaría. Podría meterlo en un armario con ese boggart desbocado de Grimault place, y a él no le importaría en absoluto. Podría soltarle el hechizo vomitador de babosas, y se quedaría tan ancho….

Lo único que siente es esa pequeña mano que lo coge, con cuidado, y lo guía lentamente hacia abajo. Un tacto suave, cálido. Cuando salen fuera, al porche, ella se sienta en el primer escalón, y le murmura algo. Él apenas la oye, pero se sienta. El reloj suena.

Las tres y 15.

"_Y aquí estamos. Sentados. En el suelo. Tú, las piernas estiradas. Yo, una suerte de pequeño cuatro, con mis piernas encima de las tuyas. Un nudo infinito de carne…_

_No se oye apenas nada. Tu casa es tan tranquila… si acaso algún que otro ronquido lejano. Pero nada nos mueve, nada. Mi respirar se acompasa. Podría pasarme el resto del tiempo así. Así, sin pensar, o pensando. Me da igual. Nada de esto pasa si yo no quiero. Si tú no quieres. _

_Y los dos queremos. _

_Apenas nos movemos, porque estamos así, esperando. Un algo, no sabemos bien el qué. Desde los barrotes de tu porche se ve el cielo. Estamos así, al límite de esta casa, entre ella y el cielo. Encerrados en este pequeño rincón, sentados en el suelo, rodeados de ese pequeño espacio que se crea cuando todo aún está negro. Hace rato que no oigo la hora, y lo único que sabemos es que estamos así, sentados. Que noto tu brazo, y tus piernas debajo, y mi cabeza encaja justo en el hueco de tu cuello. Y jamás creo que pueda encajar así en ningún otro cuello…._

_Perdemos la noción del tiempo….._

_De pronto, así, de repente, miramos embelesados, porque se ve una pequeña franja, allá a lo lejos, diminuta, naranja, una línea tibia y tímida, que se perfila y se hace cada vez más grande….._

_Y nos quedamos mudos. ¿para qué hablar? A veces yo, que soy tan dada a analizarlo todo, me quedo así a tu lado. Sin palabras. Porque lo que estamos viendo, es tan increíble, tan perfecto, que apenas puedo explicarlo. No necesito explicaciones. Ya no. Sólo necesito sentarme así, contigo…._

………………………_.………. cazando amaneceres………………………………..……."_

-continuará-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: evidentemente los personajes no me pertenecen, así que patatín patatán….

Post OotP, julio. La Madriguera.

Este fic contiene comentarios, etc… no apropiados para menores de 17 años.

Bueno, ya hemos llegado al final de este pequeño viaje…espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo haciéndolo,

un beset!!!

.**un vestido muy corto, de verano**.

Todos los Weasleys se preparan. Hoy se van al callejón Diagón, a comprar lo que les falta. Hermione lleva barruntando algo durante unos días. No es que esté excesivamente preocupada, pero se le ha metido una idea, entre ceja y ceja. Ella sabe lo que quiere, y esos pequeños momentos que tiene con él, le saben a tan poco…. Apenas segundos en la escalera, manos debajo de la mesa, o caricias en el cuello cuando nos sentamos…. No. Decididamente, ella está pensando en algo.

-Señora Weasley- Hermione se prepara, apunta, y dispara…-

-si querida- Molly no imagina por donde van los tiros…

-es que… verá- decidida, Hermione. Si dudas Molly Weasley sospechará, ya sabes que es perro viejo-como ya tengo de todo, me preguntaba si no le importaría que me quedara aquí. Es que no me hace falta ir para nada al callejón Diagón. Además, así puedo quedarme a vigilar a Ron- como siempre, está castigado, una vez más esta semana, por mortificar a Ginny por algo….- podemos estudiar pociones. Va demasiado retrasado con sus composiciones de herbología y la señora Sprout dijo que….-

-vale vale querida- a la señora Weasley le importa un escreguto de cola explosiva lo que la señora Sprout dice. A ella sólo le importa que tiene a otros tres Weasleys igual de revoltosos y renegones que el que está refunfuñando en el huerto mientras quita _Gernumbli Gardensi_ , comúnmente llamados "malditos gnomos", de los nabos. Y a la señora Wisley lo único que se le queda en la cabeza es, que gracias a Hermione, el castigo de Ron será más severo y mortificado. Porque no duda de ella. Nunca ha dudado. Y de esta forma, ella y los otros tres cúmulos de refunfuños se irán tranquilamente al callejón Diagón….

Y así es como Hermione perpetra su plan, con alevosía, premeditación y con un vestido no excesivamente largo….

En el mismo instante en el que la red flú exporta al último weasley, Hermione sube y saca del baúl ese vestido. Ese que no se atreve a poner delante de la señora Weasley. No por nada. Es bonito, y se lo regaló su madre. Fondo blanco, flores diminutas y mangas pequeñas. Lo que a Hermione le inquieta, e intuye que a la señora Weasley también si lo viera, es que acaba, digamos, un poquito más arriba de por la rodilla. Suelto y fresco al tacto. Pero corto. Cortito para ser exactos. Según su madre, para usar con unos pantalones cortos debajo. Pero su madre no entiende de moda del mundo mágico. Y no sabe que ese regalo es poco útil en un mundo de magos. Así que hasta hoy, Hermione nunca lo ha llevado.

Descalza, baja poco a poco la escalera, y se asoma despacio. El porche está fresco a esa hora de la mañana, lo que resulta bastante raro. Hace calor, pero las nubes siguen ahí arriba, puñeteras, amenazando enroscarse y estrujarse sobre nuestras cabezas. Hermione se sienta. Esperando. Desea que el coraje le llegue. Más concretamente una pizca de valor, dos de decisión y tres de entereza. Ah, y un poco de picardía incluido. Respira hondo, y un paso tras otro se acerca al hombre. Éste está de espaldas, con las manos llenas de barro, y mascullando palabrotas por lo bajo, así como es él. Haciendo temblar las normas del buen gusto y de lo adecuado. Jamás se atreverá a confesar que esto es algo de lo que más desea. Que él le suelte todas esas palabras, oscuras y feas, despacio, suave, mientras le clava los dientes en el cuello y pone una mano en su estómago…

-¿quieres que te acerque el cesto?- Hermione sabe que una buena entrada a escena es sinónimo de éxito, y prepara una de sus sonrisas con encanto.

El hombre se gira, con esos grandes brazos surcados de líneas, que ella recorre tantas veces sin él notarlo, llenos de barro.

Asombrado, los ojos a punto del infarto, mira de arriba abajo a Hermione. Menudo repaso.

Y Hermione aguanta la mirada. Ser actriz, mientras se muere por dentro, de vergüenza, de dudas… seguir sonriendo mientras esperas el veredicto del jurado. Por Merlin, que diga algo….

Y Ron abre la boca, y gesticula. E intenta decir algo. Pero su voz sale vacía. Sólo puede pensar en por qué todas las prendas de las chicas deben ser tan endiabladamente cortas y escasas de tela. Por qué Hermione se encuentra tan cerca….Pero qué se propone,¿ acaso que le dé un infarto?

Sigue parado, con los brazos llenos de tierra, y la cara sudando. Suda a mares, a cientos. Y no puede pensar en nada. Ya sabe dónde narices la maldita sangre se le ha agolpado….

Y un enorme, tremendo y violento rayo cruje el cielo, partiéndolo en dos pedazos.

Dos segundos, y tenemos el mar encima, a punto de ahogarnos…. Dame la mano Hermione…. Corremos al porche, y entramos en la cocina riendo, gritando.

Miramos por la puerta, y seguimos enlazados. Tus dedos y los míos, entrelazados, encajan perfectamente…. Y tus manos son tan increíblemente pequeñas… yo te sonrío, y apenas puedo decir nada. Me sobran las palabras, porque el silencio está lleno de esa melodía cadenciosa que forman las gotas de agua. Porque tus ojos ya saben decir lo apropiado. No necesito hablar contigo. Tu cuerpo ya me ha hablado. El mío… para qué contarte si lo estás viendo desde hace un rato.

La lluvia, a pesar del corto camino, nos ha calado, y tú sostienes ahora tus brazos apretados, formando una equis pudorosa… las mejillas coloradas y el pelo reluciente, mojado, formando hebras que se dispersan poco a poco entre mis manos. Me acerco lentamente. Las gotas forman sinuosas líneas sobre tu cara, en tu cuerpo. Y una de ellas, valiente y curiosa se atreve a hacer equilibrios sobre la línea de tu nariz. En un gesto rápido, audaz, casi veloz, alargo un dedo, justo antes de que por la fuerza de la gravedad caiga al suelo. Abro la boca….y adentro. No dices nada, pero yo ahora sí te hablo..

-Hermione,¿lo sabes?, me estás matando…..-

Lo sabes de sobra, tanto como que poco a poco te he ido arrinconando contra la mesa de la cocina, y sí, de hecho creo que lo estás notando. Duro, palpable, ajeno ya incluso a mí, palpitando. Y es entonces cuando suspiras tan hondo, y a la vez tan despacio, que creo que otro rayo me sacude, aquí dentro, me lanzo, sobre ti, y te muerdo, los labios. Y nos enzarzamos en una lucha pulposa de manos, de dedos que recorren con necesidades imperiosas, de huecos de cuello devorados, y de besos prolongados, o suaves, o duros, o lentos, o rápidos…pero besos al fin y al cabo. Dos bocas coloradas, hinchadas, enrojecidas, que no se gastan, y veinte pares de dedos descubridores de cada palmo de piel contraria. Y ropa que sobra, una camiseta que salta, una falda que sube, unas piernas que enlazan, una mesa que empuja, unas manos pequeñas que bajan….

Un giro de 180º grados, y es su espalda la que encaja en el cuerpo de él. Ron desliza dos enormes manos hacía abajo, y sube la tela del vestido, ese tan corto, que jamás había visto, que jamás hubiera soñado. Y roza sus dedos con esa piel tan suave que lleva dos semanas imaginando. Ahora sabrá si su sabor es dulce o salado. Mientras, una mano pequeña, que ha bajado, acaricia primorosa, con tacto, mientras dos bocas se afanan por morderse y besarse, orientadas hacia el mismo lado.

-no!- y él parece quedarse rígido un segundo. Ronco, hondo, Hermione no sabe si le duele. No sabe si parar. No quiere hacerlo. No ahora. Así.- no, no pares, sigue, sigue..fro..t..ando, mecagoen… jjjj..oo..ahhhhh-Ron se estremece hacia delante, y un pequeño espasmo lo ha desnivelado, su peso sobre el de ella. Pero a Hermione ese peso no le pesa. Para ella, ese peso es el deseo propio encarnado. Y Ron ya recuperado, sigue en su afán explorador, ha descubierto el paso, y ella, se retuerce, mientras él le clava los dientes un poco más abajo del hombro, despacio. Y ella ve, a pesar de sus ojos cerrados, un mar entero que se abre, una explosión de algo…

Unos dedos que retuercen, y al final, una vuelta y un beso cálido, prolongado.

Hermione descubre que podría basar la vida en dos dicotomías…

Besar o no besar.

Besar o ser besado.

Besar o no besar….

Solo recuerdas la maraña de brazos hecho uno. Un nudo de carne infinita, sin fronteras ni límites, un nudo que se aferra, y que respira al mismo compás. Y el tiempo alrededor que no espera. Pero mientras tanto los dos habéis quedado al margen, habéis susurrado el hechizo para parar el tiempo y simplemente os habéis mirado. El mundo gira y crece, se aprieta y se desespera, y os sentís ajenos porque en esos momentos sois sólo una masa de materia, de carne, un gran lazo.

Y ahora, mientras la punta de tu dedo índice recorre la línea de su labio superior, recuerdas el dolor de un mordisco, agridulce, de deseo, en un pequeño desván desvencijado, lleno de trastos, y un murmullo abajo, voces y gritos en la cocina, su madre discutiendo por algo…

Te aprieta el corazón y las encías, y los gruñidos de silencio, y poco a poco ese pequeño canibalismo de deseo va llegando a su término.Y mientras tanto, habéis parado vuestro tiempo, todos respiran aire y vosotros sólo os aspiráis, rodeados de un muro de silencios, os evadís, y os concentráis….

En besar… o no besar.

En besar o ser besados…

La diferencia es grande. Una cosa es besar y otra ser besados. Cuando besas, tú marcas el tempo, el ritmo, y eres quien propicia los excesos o defectos. Eres el pautador, el que decide el momento perfecto. Claro que también eres el que asume el riesgo, el que puede acabar con un chasco tan grande como la desesperación de verse rechazado…pero cuando no es así, cuando el otro corresponde… entonces es cuando nos volvemos ajenos, y ya no sabemos donde empezamos o acabamos, si en tu cuarto, en mi cama o a la puerta del baño… nos anudamos al otro y acompasamos ritmos y espacios, y los huecos del cuello de uno se rellenan con las miles de caricias y besos del otro, y los oídos se hacen sordos a todo aquello que no sea un latido intenso en el otro pecho. Todo se hace tan pequeño y difuminado… sólo tú y yo trazados en colores.

Lo de ser besado, casi es mejor. No asumes riesgos. Esperas, e intuyes. Sueñas. Y en el momento menos pensado, zas, una mano que te empuja, una pared que aprieta, y unos pocos centímetros en el aire. Unos ojos, rectos y directos que te miran, sin miedo, porque saben que no puedes huir, y que tampoco quieres. Aspirar quedo, suave, y esas manos, que se enredan en un nudo, el del principio, y una boca, caníbal, hambrienta, que se abre dispuesta a clavarse en ti, como una fiera. Sabes que será un segundo, y que será eterno, que durará, aunque a lo lejos, oigas los gritos de su madre, los gemelos corriendo, Ginny cantando, o su padre volviendo del ministerio… todo eso se pierde y matiza, y sólo acabas escuchando un pequeño bum, bum, badabum, y te das cuenta de que eres tú, de que está en tu pecho, ese sonido, y que suena así de fuerte porque se ha unido al suyo….

-Fin-


End file.
